memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Redding
Hi Captain Redding -- we are excited to have Memory Gamma as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Memory Gamma skin Hi Captain Redding, I saw your question about changing to the Monobook skin to match with Memory Alpha, and I held off answering for a few days because I knew things were a little bit in flux because of the updates we are making to our skin styles. I now have an answer for you -- Memory Alpha is planning to switch over to the Monaco skin as well -- please see: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Announcements/July_2008_style_change If you are interested in having your wiki match with theirs, I suggest you talk to User:Cid Highwind and/or User:Sulfur there about how to coordinate the projects. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 23:50, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, if you ever need help with the wiki I know alot about MediaWiki, reverting vandalism, and more. So if you ever need another admin I'll accept. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Admin I don't know if it's the same on Wikia but on ScribbleWiki.com to make someone an admin you do this: # Go to the . # At the bottom you can see Restricted special pages. # One of those is the Make Sysop thingy? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Images Those are cool images, what program do you use? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :How do you get the images of the model to paint? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:57, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm Londogne Nice to meet you. Am I right that this is a wiki for creating fandom and RPG articles? --Londogne 21:05, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Forums I have made the forums better, if you see anything I need to fix just tell me! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 21:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the upgrade on the forums.Captain Redding 12:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Difference What is the difference between this wiki and Stexpanded?--Long Live the United Earth 23:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) The difference between Stexpanded and Memory-Gamma is that STExpanded collects stories (prose, or scripts for fan films), written by fans, using the creative universe of a commercial series/movie. But does not allow "wiki-generated" stories or characters (created from scratch on their database), Stexpanded Sourced Articles, Stexpanded Sourced Articles. Memory-Gamma on the other hand allows "wiki-generated" stories and characters. If you still don’t understand what I mean please ask again and I’ll try and explain it more simply. Captain Redding 12:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So basically I can write my own stories on this site, but Stexpanded wouldn't allow me to do that?--Long Live the United Earth 18:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Precisely. So is there any other questions that you'd like me to answer about Memory Gamma? Captain Redding 07:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Actually yes. May I move the class articles from something like Nebulas-Class to Nebulas class so that it looks like MA & MB?--Long Live the United Earth 17:22, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sure! But remember to make certain that everything still links up properly. Captain Redding 10:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) IS this OK? Is UESPAS Sol an OK article? If it is I will expand it.--Long Live the United Earth 01:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) The article is fine. Please continue to expand so that it is a proper Article. Captain Redding 10:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Idea! You know how you said you can write storys on MG, well how about if you write a story put it as Story:TITLE just like User:TITLE, or Forum:TITLE. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I like this idea too!--Long Live the United Earth 01:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I think that it is a great idea and that we should proceed with your suggestion. Captain Redding 10:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Since "Story:" will be a new namespace you'll have to request it Help:Custom namespaces. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I'll do it. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 15:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I've requested it but there must not be anything named Story:TITLE until its been added, or that name won't be accessible anymore. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thankyou for the warning. But I have deleted everything that has Story:TITLE. So when do you think the new namespace will be added? Captain Redding 17:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't know? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :The new namespace is up! (Story:Index) --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 21:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Thats fantastic news. Captain Redding 09:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) David garner‎ The page David garner made by DaveyG1986 sounds a little like a User Page, so where should it belong? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I believe that DaveyG1986 hasn't created his User page and that David Garner is just a character that he created. Captain Redding 11:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Just an idea... Hi, Captain Redding, I just had an idea, no, more precisely two ideas for Memory Gamma. ;The first one :Is to create a page Memory Gamma:How You Can Help, where important tasks can be listed and checked with signatures of the users that want to do them. For instance, let's say a great problem would be the categorisation of the rank pages: Someone has to create a sort of categorisation system for ranks and then categorise the rank articles according to that system. You put that onto the How You Can Help page. Someone or other will then come and put --~~~~ after it. Then everybody knows who is supposed to do it, and, in some cases, that he promised it a month ago and must have forgotten about it, so you can remove the signature again for someone else to do it. I think this would be a good way of job coordination. ;The second one :Is, simple as, to open a vote page for featured images and articles, instead of you and TrekkyStar to decide. But that's not necessary, of course, up until now, you had good decisions in those. Just it's a bit strange that "Picture of the Day" only gets refreshed each week or so. Greetings, --Londogne 11:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :On the bottom of each page (not talk pages), you can rank pages from 1-5 stars for voting. Right now Captain is the highest voted. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. And what about the HYCH page?--Londogne 18:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :OK, start by adding pages from Category:Article stubs --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:33, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Stubs I am a bit unsure about the phrase "You can help Memory Gamma by expanding it." Maybe we should have two kinds of stubs: One stating that phrase and the other saying "The author ist still working on it." Would that work in your eyes?--Londogne 18:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) That could be a good idea. So let me get this straight. Their might be pages just simply for expanded such as Earth that anyone can expand that would go into the category of "You can help Memory Gamma by expanding it.". And Stubs such as your Efficacy class would be in the category of "The author ist still working on it." Captain Redding 20:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Exactly. Or, if authors want others to contribute to their work they can still set it as "You can help Memory Gamma by expanding it" if they wish. Greets, --Londogne 07:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Need Help? Hi, I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted me to I could set up this Memory Gamma's Portal and Help site structure. This means creating style manuals, topic portals and also typical wiki pages such as Administrator votes and "What Memory Gamma Is Not". I already did this in other wikis too. So what about that? Oh, and by the way, I have been working with MediaWiki since about 2003 - so if TrekkyStar should be absent you can also ask me about certain things.--Londogne 13:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I do kinda need help on creating Memory Gamma's Portal and Help Site. I would be pleased on taking you up on your offer and if you have been wokring with MediaWiki for over 5 years I would expect that you would have alot of experiance, so I was thinking if you would want to become an Administrator on Memory Gamma, so it would be easier for you to edit things on and if TrekkyStar or myself should be absent there would be someone still able to maintain the site. So be one of Memory Gamma's Admins. Captain Redding 14:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::It is a pleasure to me.--Londogne 15:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, Captain Redding. And the symbols did appear!--Londogne 15:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Excelent!!!!Captain Redding 15:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Creation Research Contract Hi there, Do you have an idea what TrekkyStar means by Creation Research Contract? Never heard of that, what is it supposed to do?--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 09:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. I've added Memory Gamma to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Redirects Can you put the redirects I had (Ex:Orions to Category:Orions) it's just like on Memory Alpha. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Captain Redding 15:38, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Captain Redding, I predict that in the future this wiki will become very very popular. -- 17:54, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Greetings Discovery, if you have the time check out either my story or my user page. Rift Fleet 17:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) You do not talk much do you? Also you may want to "update" your story. I think that it is interesting but needs to be updated. Rift Fleet 16:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry that I haven't been talking much, its that I have lots and lots of paperwork to do lately, so I haven't had time to spend time fully updating my story or talking much. But I will try and talk and say hello as much as I can from now on. Captain Redding 16:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) That good, :D. What kind of paperwork do you mean? Work, etc? Also please be kind to reply on my talk page it makes things easy for me to see who replys. Rift Fleet 16:57, 28 October 2008 (UTC) No but I wanted the pictures to be placed under a different user because I have a thing about stealing. But not to worry I will always be a trek fan and keep developing my story. Right now I am trying to create a letter to Paramount about my story and, hopefully, they say yes. But as one of my family members said "Take a chance! You never know how people will respond." Or something like that so I would rather be safe then sorry. But for now I would just like for some one to re-upload the picteres so that my user name does not appear on them. At least for now. If I get the approval from Paramount I will post their letter on my user page displying that I can do it. Oy this is long! Rift Fleet 17:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) OK, I guess, But that one person still has me puzzled. Also you have my assurence that I will not tell Paramount about this site. But if you can please add the paramount thing on those images. That would be helpful. Rift Fleet 17:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I was told on ST:EU that it was not stealing. I have come to believe this logical since in reality all I did was just transfer the image to another wiki. But if I took the picture then yea I might think that I stole it, oh crap if someone took the picture and I used it then I did steal it!. :( Man I feel like I'm in a loop and theirs no way out. Just please copy the images to your computer and re-upload them to this site!. I'm just feeling very bad right now. Rift Fleet 17:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Yes it was Memory Alpha. But I still feel guilty for posting them here. I feel like I have a heavy weight on me that I cannot lift until something is done to correct my problem. Please do the thing that I asked and help me. Rift Fleet 17:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) But taking with out asking is stealing. How can I forgive myself of that? Most people can but I cannot until they are gone from this wiki forever. If you wish then you can re-upload those images from your own computer. But please do this one favor for me, I would do it myself but am not an admin and have no wish to be. But please just delete the images then if you feel that they are needed find then again on Memory Alpha. Rift Fleet 17:59, 28 October 2008 (UTC) permission do i have to ask paramount for permission to write fan fiction stories becus RiftFleet said something about asking permission, if its fictional and mainly your ideas you dont need permission do you ?? permission do i have to ask paramount for permission to write fan fiction stories becus RiftFleet said something about asking permission, if its fictional and mainly your ideas you dont need permission do you ?? Kwoosh..x 16:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC) argh Ok but could you delete some of them like Constitution class refit, profile view.jpg AzatiPrimePlanetoid.JPG Star Trek Online logo.jpg D7disruptors.jpg Romulan Bird of Prey model.jpg Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft-dorsal.jpg These must be deleted because I got those off a different Star Trek site. So just delete these and I may calm down a little. Rift Fleet 17:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Yes and my Dad, the personwho toldmeand let me go into a panic, said that he never knew the Fair Use policy. So ST: Futures will be backon schedule! Rift Fleet 14:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Question May you delete Regula-Class Science Station? I messed up on something, I wanted to add a couple science stations but decided to add them to the Kam Jat Ta article. Rift Fleet 17:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Also may you delete USS Hellriaser (NCC-74217) and USS Future (NCC-83190) I messed up in the name. Rift Fleet 17:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Siqar 15:10, 3 November 2008 (UTC) our this (siqar) and is there a way to do this with a key stroke command with the date dear capt: Reading is this my signature i have change my picture on my user page posted by siqar One: Have you deleted those images we agreed upon yet? Also what about the Regula Class article? I still would like to delete that as well because I don't that the name of it is right. I think the colon needs to be removed and science needs to be research. Also have you read at least part of my story yet? Story: Star Trek: Futures might want to look at the articles as well, when you have time of course. Also when add new stuff to my talk page please place them above the RPG story, I keep moving them and that is just taking to much time. Thanks. Rift Fleet 18:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Also I would like for you to delete NX class due to a misprint in the name. I think that it should be: NX Class. Please remove the article and reinstall it. Also please delete the other article as discribed above. Rift Fleet 17:38, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Well I still want the page to be deleted and reinstalled under some one else's user name. Just in case Paramount does contact me sometime and tells me to delete everything that I contributed. Believe me I'd rather be safe then sorry. Also what about the other link I wanted to be deleted? Rift Fleet 17:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC)